


Measure of a Man

by Serralinda



Series: Tokyo Yaoiverse [18]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series, Junjou Romantica, Koi Suru Bou-kun | The Tyrant Falls in Love, Love Nest - Minaduki Yuu (Manga), ハートの隠れ家 | Heart no Kakurega | Hideaway for the Heart (Manga)
Genre: Lemon, M/M, Slice of Life, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 00:07:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20398399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serralinda/pseuds/Serralinda
Summary: Asami and Akihito take advantage of the family and business crisis caused by Haruhiko's push for independence from his father's iron grip. Misaki brings people together, while our new trio from Sannin-gumi get advice from Naruse.





	1. "Mutually Beneficial"

**Author's Note:**

> The Tokyo Yaoiverse brings all the boys to the yard! I finally got all the pieces in place for this one. Asami and Akihito have been on the fringes of the series, but now they're going to push their way right into the thick of things. I do adore the Finder men, but will Asami still be sexy juggling numbers rather than firing bullets? You tell me - comments welcome! Spicy lemon in chapter 7.
> 
> All rights belong to the mangaka -
> 
> Finder series - Yamane Ayano  
Junjou Romantica - Nakamura Shungiku  
Love Nest - Minaduki Yuu  
Koisuru Boukun - Takanaga Hinako  
Heart no Kakurega – Natsume Isaku

“**Mutually Beneficial”**

Asami leaned back from his desk and pinched the bridge of his nose. In front of him was the latest report on Usami Corp. Usami Fuyuhiko had returned from his latest overseas trip to find his oldest son had moved out of the family mansion, fallen in love with Naruse Aito, and changed some business policies while he was away. Haruhiko had finally slipped the parental leash.

This led to a huge public blowup between father and son, with the patriarch threatening to disown his heir, and Usami's wife taking Haruhiko's side, even though she despised her husband's love-child. Usami Natsuko had never involved herself in the business of her family, but it was still _her_ family, not his – Fuyuhiko had taken the Usami name when he married her. Natsuko's opinion carried weight with the oldest members of the company and she was determined to irritate her husband as much as humanly possible.

Ripples were beginning to spread outward with the rumors, sharks were circling – both the legitimate and the more unsavory. There was money to be made if Usami Corp became distracted by in-fighting, and there would be a figurative (hopefully not literal) bloodbath should it fail completely. The stock market was already fluctuating. Asami was concerned with the stock market, where a large chunk of his money was invested.

This was a situation he needed more information about. Because of his reputation and his private/exclusive clubs, shady types still conducted their illegal transactions on his premises. He allowed that, since the intelligence gathered from his surveillance was unparalleled. Then he could manipulate things from the shadows, and take advantage of his knowledge to get the jump on competitors.

But the Usami family did not move in his circles, nor were their employees the type to gossip. That the confrontation between father and son had happened in public was pure luck. Nothing else was known to outsiders. He couldn't be sure if there would be a peaceful resolution or chaos. Foolish to move too soon, but he would miss out if he left it much longer. He needed an insider to get the family side of things.

That brought him to his real dilemma. Should he involve Akihito? Or venture out and make contact on his own? He was reluctant to bring Akihito into this, though his lover would certainly be willing – and much more likely to worm his way into the family circle. He'd settled well into his photography business and Viewfinder was prospering, but Akihito would never be completely satisfied without the occasional adventure. This sort of intrigue would suit him without being dangerous.

Asami sighed. Then he picked up his phone to make sure Akihito would be expecting him later. 

* * *

“So what do you think? Can you come up with a way to get information on the Usami family situation? If you want to, that is – this isn't a news scoop. It would be for my personal benefit, though you can write it up later if you want to.” Later that night in Akihito's apartment, Asami had laid out the situation and now sat back to see what Akihito would come up with.

Akihito hid his excitement and his surprise. _Asami is asking me for help!_ It was not a matter of “if,” just a matter of “how.” There was no question of turning down this opportunity.

“Usami-sensei would never take his brother's place in the company. That leaves them with no other choice, doesn't it? It has to be Usami Haruhiko as heir.”

“There is one long shot – Fuyuhiko has a nephew in the company, Shiiba Mizuki. He works in the American branch. I know nothing of his talents, but rumor is he's courting the girl, Usami Kaoruko. She's a real Usami – some kind of cousin. But Shiiba's from Fuyuhiko's family, not an Usami, and she's a pastry chef in Paris. They tried to get her to marry Haruhiko at one point, but it didn't happen.”

“I'm guessing you have a file on the Usami family, full of personal details? And you'll allow me to read it?”

“Yes. I brought it with me.” Asami pulled a thick binder from his briefcase.

“Damn, that's a book, not a file.” Akihito picked it up and flipped through, pausing at the photos of all the main players. Near the end, he saw Isaka-sama, president of Marukawa Shoten. _Hmm, friends since middle school._ And lastly, a very attractive man, Naruse Aito. “Usami-sama's gay?”

“Well, he's apparently dating Naru, but officially they're 'just friends.' He's never been connected to a man before. No women either. He's turned down all matchmaking attempts, but it's not clear why.”

“'Naru?' You know this man?”

“Ah, yes. Naruse Aito owns quite a few businesses – mostly bars and restaurants – plus real estate scattered across the city. He has one nightclub in Ni-chome, Risqué. It's high-end and glamorous. I've encountered him a few times, but never done business with him – he's all legal, if you were wondering. But even though he's closest to Haruhiko right now, I'm not sure he'd be useful when it comes to Usami Corp or the family.”

Akihito tossed the binder aside. “I'll read through it later. Right now, I have another sort of transaction to negotiate with you.”

“Oh? And what sort of terms are you offering?”

Akihito climbed into his lap and kissed him deeply. “Mutually beneficial.” And that ended the conversation for the night.


	2. Infiltration

**Infiltration**

Akihito knew he'd have to work quickly for Asami to keep ahead of the situation. The stars must have been aligned in his favor because it turned out that Usami-sensei's latest book had recently hit number one on the best-seller list. There was going to be a signing at Marimo Books just two days after he took on the case (as he called it). And where Usami-sensei was, Misaki was very likely to be also.

A quick call to Aikawa at Marukawa Shoten and he'd arranged to take a few pictures for publicity. They didn't usually bring in a photographer for Usami-sensei's events, but since Akihito had already worked with him before, she realized he was ideal. And she confirmed that Misaki would be attending, on loan as it were, since everyone knew his presence kept Usami-sensei happy.

On the day of the event, he arrived early to scan the venue and choose the best angles. It might be a secret case for him, but he was still going to do his job properly. A line of excited fans – mostly women – already stretched the entire block outside._ Usami-sensei's hand will fall off by the time he's finished signing so many books,_ Akihito thought. _If only they knew...or would they even care? Women are strange creatures, or BL and fujoshi wouldn't exist._

He made his way through the store to the private office where he knew the author and his entourage would be preparing and knocked. “Ah, Takaba! Come in,” Aikawa welcomed him. “Nice to work with you again! Your author photo of Sensei was perfect, and fans of Sapphire are going wild for the picture you took of Tengan-sensei at the authors' party. Ijuuin-sensei's turned out wonderful also.” She leaned closer to whisper, “I saw the portrait of Sensei and Misaki – beautiful.”

“Thank you very much,” Akihito bowed. “But it is really hard to take a bad photo of such stunning men.” He saw that Misaki and Usami-sensei were talking quietly across the room, surrounded by their private aura of happiness.

“Ha! You should see them when they're past deadline, unshaven and unwashed and exhausted and cranky! Ruins the fantasy, I can tell you. Well, maybe not Tengan-sensei – I swear that guy has never looked bad a day in his life! So unfair. You are quite the looker yourself, you know,” her eyes scanned him with approval.

“Ah, err. I prefer to stay behind the camera.”

“Hmm, not on the market, I see. Well, I suppose I need a break from extra-curricular activities anyway.” _Wait? Did she just consider me as a date and then reject me? Scary. “_Never mind. Now, about today's event...” They spent the next hour working out the details and finding the best place for him to work without getting in the way.

“Alright, Takaba. It's time, so I need to bully Sensei into doing his job.” She smiled.

Akihito went out to snap some photos of the line as the eager fans began to file inside. Many of them snatched up copies of the new book and Usami's backlist as they passed tables piled high. He made sure to get some nice shots of the store itself as well – Marimo would probably be willing to purchase a few.

As the signing got underway, Akihito marveled at Usami-sensei's presence. The man managed to project an air of warmth and genuine pleasure for his fans' gushing and babbling, yet at the same time, he maintained a sense of...distance, aloofness. None of them would leave there believing they had a chance with him, but all of them were fine with that. Akihito took several pictures, then made his way over to Misaki, standing off to the side yet visible to the author.

“You're not supposed to be closer, helping with the books and such?” he asked.

“No, if I get too close he'll be distracted.” Misaki blushed. “Thank you again, for the portraits. Especially the one of both of us, though I'm kind of embarrassed you saw us like that.”

Akihito smiled. _Everyone sees it, Misaki, if they're paying attention. Maybe some of them can't or won't let themselves realize exactly what they're seeing._ “A good photographer sees things that most others don't. And we live to capture moments like those – real, visceral emotions. You two make an interesting couple, and it's a shame you can't be more open about it. Society sucks sometimes.”

Misaki stared at him. “You...you think people should be more obvious about their feelings? Even in public? I don't think I could, and it's not because we're...err.”

“Well, I'm not saying I'd approve of everyone groping each other and being lovey-dovey at all hours of the day. But if the mood hits, why not? Why shouldn't you walk down the street holding hands with the person you love? Or steal a kiss, or hug each other? What harm does that do to anyone?” He sighed.

“Um...are you dating someone?”

Akihito realized what he'd been saying. _Misaki is too easy to talk to! Still, he's trusting me and I should give back._ “Yes, but it's complicated. He's a much more public figure, so no one can even suspect. Secret meetings only, and we don't appear in public together at all.”

“'He'...” Misaki whispered. He met Akihito's eyes, and Akihito nodded. “That sounds hard.”

“We make it work. Enough about me. I wanted to ask you something that's really none of my business. But I am also a freelance journalist, so I can't help myself.”

Misaki laughed. “Go ahead.”

“I've heard rumors...about Sensei's brother and the family business. You know their father is back in town? And very unhappy about what Usami Haruhiko has been doing in his absence?”

“Oh, that.” Misaki wasn't stupid, he thought before he spoke. “I don't know anything about their company or how it works or even what Haruhiko does exactly, aside from being next in line to run it. They are fighting about some things. And Usami's father did visit to try and get us involved, but Usagi refused to discuss it. He will never be part of that business or get mixed up in family matters.” Misaki sighed.

“All I can say is – the father and both sons are incredibly stubborn. In the end, I don't think Haruhiko will be disowned or fired or quit. The idea of family and appearances is even more important than anything going on with Haruhiko. And neither of them would endanger the family business over this kind of thing. Usami Fuyuhiko loves his sons, even if he's terrible at showing it.”

Akihito filtered through this information. “You don't sound as negative about Usami Fuyuhiko as I expected. I can't imagine he was happy about your relationship with Usami-sensei.”

“He tried to drive us apart,” Misaki stated baldly. “I was scared of him for a very long time. But once he realized we weren't giving up on each other, he backed off. He was afraid for Usagi – that I would run away in the end and break his heart - more than ruining his reputation. It ended up helping us, in a strange way. Made me face my fears. So I don't hate him, but I also think he can't help himself from trying to control his family the way he does the business. Which creates friction.”

“I see. Thank you for sharing that with me.”

Misaki shrugged. “It's no good for an article.”

“The truth is more important. And it sounds like there's nothing to get excited about or waste my time on.” _I should get a second opinion though._

“You should just talk to Haruhiko,” Misaki said out of the blue. Akihito stared at him.

“I'd love to. I just don't see any way to approach him. And why would he talk to me?”

“He's...lately he's changed. And if you offered to write some kind of personal article about him – make him look good, push his agenda – well, he might consider it. Maybe. I can't get anyone in the family to talk to each other, but it's possible they could communicate in some other way – such as a public statement in an interview. It's a long shot though. I don't know if I should meddle....” Misaki seemed to be rethinking this impulsive suggestion.

“Could you introduce us? Leave the meddling up to me.”

Misaki made up his mind. “Come to the izakaya Mon Chaton tomorrow around 7:00 pm. It's near Marukawa.”

“I know it. Thank you, Misaki. I'll keep you out of it as much as I can.”

“Ah, well. It's my family now too, isn't it? If I look at it from that angle, I want to help. Oh, they're taking a break with the signing. I've got to go.” Misaki headed off to deal with Usami-sensei.

_Holy shit! What a score! I might even get a great article out of this!_ Akihito spent the rest of the afternoon going through the motions, then went home with his head whirling with strategies for getting Usami Haruhiko to talk.


	3. An Interesting Meeting

**An Interesting Meeting**

Naru was planted in his usual place in Mon Chaton when a young man walked in and glanced around before finding a seat at the bar counter. And what a young man. _My goodness, that's a beautiful face, if a little pouty. Maybe twenty-five, dressed stylishly casual, a fine body. Looks like the best kind of trouble._

“You shouldn't be eyeing that guy,” Master scolded. They watched Hiroto serve him, less flirty than usual.

“Pfft! I might be in love, but that doesn't mean I'm blind. What's up with Hiroto?”

Master cracked a smile. “I'm glad love didn't blunt your personality. You're still incorrigible and nosy. You're also bubbly tonight – is he coming in?”

“Mhm. Should be here soon.”

“Why do you meet him here? Why not wait for him at home?”

“I couldn't show him off if we stayed at home!” Master snorted. “I don't like sitting at home alone – you know that. Anyway, we're going out to dinner and this is a convenient meeting place for both of us.”

“I hear his father is back in town. And there's been an uproar.”

Naru frowned. “Tanaka would know more than me. Haruhiko's keeping it to himself, though he's definitely under some stress. I'll get it out of him eventually, but I don't want to push him too hard. That family....” He sighed.

“Yes, I know. Tanaka is a saint, I swear. As for Hiroto, I have a hunch. If you're still here in about half an hour, you can give me your opinion.”

“Ooh, a mystery! Hey, it's Misaki.” He halted in the act of calling hello. Misaki headed straight for the bar beauty and they greeted each other. Then Misaki brought him over to Naru.

“Hi, Naru, Master. This is a friend of mine, Takaba Akihito. He's a photographer and a journalist.”

“Pleased to meet you, Takaba. I'd have taken you for a model, rather than a photographer.”

Laughing that off, Takaba presented his business card and said, “I'm better behind the lens. But I would like to take your picture, Naruse.”

_Well, flirting with him had no effect. He's used to it in general, and from men as well. _“Viewfinder. I've heard of that recently. You must be doing well.”

“I have no complaints, other than an itch to do some writing. Now that the studio is running smoothly, I have time to chase down a story or two.”

“And this chase has led you to me? Whatever for?”

Takaba and Misaki exchanged a look. Then Misaki spoke. “Naru, how is Haruhiko?”

“I...why would you ask me that?” _What are you thinking, Misaki?_

“I have an idea. And I think you can help.” Misaki explained his thoughts, his own history with Haruhiko and Fuyuhiko, and what he knew of the family's past and present condition. A lot of it was new to Naru and filled in some blanks for him, as well as making some of Haruhiko's actions more understandable. Master listened also but gave nothing away.

“I think I see where you're going with this. But do you really think something so public is the best route to take? And, I'm sorry Takaba, but why should we trust you?”

Takaba took his turn to speak. “Naruse, I know you don't know me. Honestly, Misaki doesn't know me that well either. When I was a freelance photojournalist, I focused on corruption in the government and exposing criminals. You can look those articles up online. Now, I'm just looking for something interesting and different – I'm done risking my life for a scoop. Too many close calls, and...someone in my life now that I can't expose.”

He took a deep breath and met Naru's eyes. “I want to make a difference with my writing. You won't be mentioned at all. I'll even allow Usami-sama to read it and approve it first. I was thinking of the business angle but Misaki asked me to do this. And I'd like to try.”

Naru was almost sold, but he asked one more question. “Who is your lover?”

Takaba's face turned red. He finally leaned over and whispered in Naru's ear, “Asami Ryuichi.”

Naru stared at him in shock. “There were rumors. I...” _God, this guy just endangered himself and Asami and maybe even me with that information. A yakuza boss who's trying to go straight and known for emotional attachments to his men. Also, a genius businessman. I'm sorry I asked. But now I trust him, dammit. No one would lie about Asami like that. Haruhiko's no fool – he won't expose anything secret._

Naru felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Haruhiko standing beside him. “Hello, Misaki. Naru. Master.”

Master returned the greeting. Misaki said hello and introduced Takaba. Naru met Master's eye and got a very slight nod. He agreed. “Haruhiko, I want you to hear this young man's proposal. Misaki, why don't the three of you go talk in one of the private dining rooms?”

Haruhiko raised an eyebrow. “What's all this? And why not join us?”

“I'll stay out here. You can fill me in later, if you choose. This is about you, not me. I think...I think it's a good idea. But I don't want to influence your decision.”

Haruhiko wasn't that easy. He took Naru's hand and dragged him towards the office, saying, “Be right back.” Once they were alone, Haruhiko first kissed Naru long and deep. “Explain please.”

Naru rested his head against Haruhiko's chest and listened to his heartbeat. “It's about your family and the company. Which I know has been on your mind lately. They have a plan. I don't know if it's a good one, or if it would work. And it's really none of my business, but they came to me first. I'd like to help if I can, but I also want to respect your privacy.”

Holding him gently, Haruhiko said, “I'm sorry if I've been distant or made you feel excluded. I don't deal well with these sorts of things, and when we're together I want to forget about them for a while. My father is so set in his ways! And determined to rule us all with an iron fist. It's gotten ugly like I feared it would, and I want to keep you out of it.”

“Love, I'm already in it. Lean on me, rant to me, whatever you need. But first, go talk with Misaki. He's in it too, if only because all this echoes onto your brother. He's had his own problems with your father, but still believes family is important.”

“Misaki's an orphan, raised by his older brother. No other family that's worth mentioning.”

“That explains it. Well, it can't hurt to listen to him, right? Just be careful how much you share with Takaba. Oh, and never be alone with him.”

“You'll wait? We can talk more afterward?”

“Of course. Now, go. I'll send you some food and drinks and I'll eat out here with Master.” They kissed again, Naru sensing an ease in Haruhiko that had been missing since his father's return. _Good, this is going to clear the air between us no matter how it turns out._

Haruhiko went out, then the three retreated to a back room. Naru returned to his seat at the bar, deep in thought.

“Asami's last lover,” Master said. “Took me a bit to recall where I knew him from. Used to see him once in a while in Ni-chome. Word is Asami dropped him a while back. Are you in trouble?”

Naru jolted. “Dammit! How do you do that?” Master didn't bother to respond. “I don't think they broke up. They're hiding it, probably for Takaba's safety. And for Asami to go to that much trouble over the boy – he's not just a passing fancy or a toy. Everything I've heard says Asami's going clean, or as clean as a yakuza can ever get. I think he's just interested in the business aspect of the Usami feud. So I'm fine and Haruhiko will be fine. I think Misaki will end up fixing things – that kid is amazing.”

“Not jealous?”

“Of Misaki and Haruhiko? No. I know where we all stand in relation to each other.”

“Good. Now, there's something to distract you.” He nodded over to the other end of the bar, where Ichimaru and another man were sitting and talking with Hiroto.

_Oh, the mystery he mentioned! Just what I need right now._


	4. The Kissing Test

**The Kissing Test**

“Hmm. That guy looks familiar,” Naru said.

“His name's Isogai, a friend of Morinaga and Tatsumi. He was at the orphanage performance. I think you'll be seeing more of him.”

“Master, you're killing me here. What's interesting about that? Three single guys hanging out together? I'm glad Ichimaru's being cheered up after Aikawa.”

“Look closer.”

“Ooh, did Hiroto snag Ichimaru? I know he was...Wait.” Hiroto did look happy, and shy in a way Naru had never seen, not even back in the old days. Ichimaru was glowing. And Isogai, the wildcard, had draped his arm not-so-casually across Ichimaru's shoulders but was teasing a flustered Hiroto.

“Yeah, something a bit more complicated going on there,” Master said with a smirk.

Naru couldn't help himself. He moved seats to join them.

“Oh, hi Naru,” Hiroto said casually.

“Hey, Hiroto. Ichimaru, you're looking well. I haven't seen you since the picnic. And you're Isogai, right? A friend of Tatsumi-sensei?”

“That's right. Nice to meet you, I've heard a lot about you from Hiroto and Yuuki.”_ First name basis with both of them. And his posture is protective, facing me directly. A strong seme in that compact body, but I'd never have pegged him as gay. Bi maybe? How fascinating!_

Ichimaru groaned, unaware of Naru's extra interest. “Don't remind me of that picnic. I broke up with Aikawa and I think I got heatstroke.”

“Well, you seem to have made a full recovery. Physically, anyway. I don't know about your mental state.” Naru deliberately met the eyes of each man in turn. “Come with me, all three of you. Master, you okay watching the bar alone?”

“Sure, sure. Give good advice, Naru.”

All four of them went back to the office. Naru sat behind his desk and studied them. Isogai leaned against the wall with his arms crossed, but he didn't look upset, more amused. Ichimaru sat stiffly on the only other chair, not sure what this was about, but uneasy. Hiroto, seeing that Ichimaru needed support, stood behind him with his hands resting on tense shoulders.

Naru sighed and rubbed his temple. “You boys! This,” he waved his finger in a circle at them, ”is an unstable formation. You're all dizzy like newlyweds right now. But with three, it's very easy for one to feel left out.”

Ichimaru stared at the floor, while Isogai nodded agreement – at least one of them had thought beyond the honeymoon period. Hiroto smiled. “I knew you'd figure it out. Were we that obvious?”

“Not at all. But I know you, and I know Ichimaru, and I've been around the block a few times. Him, I don't know, but I'm building a profile. In fact, I want a demonstration.” _Might as well tease them a little in the process._

“Huh? What does that mean?” Ichimaru asked.

“Stand up and kiss Hiroto.” Ichimaru's face was priceless. Red as a tomato. “Come on now, you looked ready to crawl over the bar just a few minutes ago. Pretend I'm not here.”

Ichimaru's brain had shut down. Hiroto sat on his lap instead and used his hand to turn Ichimaru's face toward his. “Hey, look at me. That's right. Naru's seen it all, believe me. Just have fun with me,” he coaxed. He pressed their lips together and Ichimaru responded automatically. It was more romantic than sexual. _Those two are well matched. Ichimaru needs affection and Hiroto has plenty to give. So how does Isogai fit in? _Isogai was watching like a proud papa.

“Hmm. Okay, switch. Isogai and Ichimaru now.” Hiroto stood up and perched himself on Naru's desk to watch.

Isogai peeled himself away from the wall and walked over. “Stand up, Yuuki.” He slapped Ichimaru on the back. “Or don't you like kissing me?” Ichimaru reacted as if it was a challenge, jumping to his feet and facing Isogai squarely.

“You're a jerk!” He locked their lips together and this kiss was more forceful, but Naru sensed limits – Isogai was in control but allowing Ichimaru to lead. _He gives Ichimaru confidence and encouragement and acceptance from a man he admires, like senpai and kohai. And Isogai kept a good-natured humor about the situation. This man has hidden depths._

“Hiroto, your turn.” Ichimaru grinned and stepped aside, back to his usual self. _Very interesting! _“Watch this!” he said to Naru without a hint of jealousy.

Rolling his eyes, Isogai said, “What? Are we some kind of sideshow?” But he held out his hand to Hiroto, who took it and moved eagerly into his arms.

_Oh my!_ Naru could see Hiroto's entire body go boneless, with only Isogai's strong embrace holding him up. _This kiss is hot! Isogai's in charge completely and Hiroto's lost in it. Intense. _When Isogai ended the kiss, he still held Hiroto to him tenderly.

“What's the verdict?” Isogai asked.

Naru thought about it. “You impress me, Isogai. I was worried, I'll admit. I like Hiroto and Ichimaru a lot and I don't want either of them hurt.” Ichimaru came over and all three stood side by side.

“It's only because I know you care for them that I put up with this, you know. Your approval, blessing, support – whatever you want to call it – means a lot to both of them. I'm really not into exhibitionism or being judged.”

“I appreciate that, and you humoring me. That you did so for their sake says much. And I apologize for asking you all to do this, but a lot can be learned from this type of interaction. So, here's what I think.”

He pointed at Isogai, “You're the foundation that holds them both up and keeps them steady. You have the most responsibility, so hold on to that sense of humor.” Hiroto next, “You're the most versatile and the most giving. Be careful you don't give too much or start to resent it.” He smiled at Ichimaru, “You inspire them both, bring out the best in both of them. And they'll both support you when you need it. You have the most doubts though, so make sure you tell them when you're worried or upset.”

He stood up himself. “It's a good mix. Appreciate those traits in each other. Don't take anything for granted. You are lucky, very few straight people could even conceive of a threesome, much less spot one.” He looked them over again. “Oh my god. This is going to be fun to watch! I'm rooting for you! I'm just sad I can't take credit for this match-making. And maybe that this happened after I met Haruhiko – we could have had a foursome!”

Hiroto laughed. “You're outrageous! Why did you let Haruhiko go off with Misaki and that pretty boy?”

“Oh, he's talking business, and you know that gives me a rash. Go have fun. Be good to each other.”

Hiroto and Ichimaru both came over for a hug. Isogai approached also, and kissed Naru on the cheek then looked into his eyes. “A foursome would have been interesting.”

_Oh yes. It would have been._ Naru laughed. “Don't tempt me.” They all left the office.


	5. Media Manipulation

**Media Manipulation**

Once they were settled in the private room with food and drinks, Haruhiko took a moment to size up Takaba. _Very pretty face, if a bit sulky. _His eyes gleamed with intelligence though, and Misaki seemed to like him, which said a lot as far as Haruhiko was concerned. Misaki had a gift with people, winning all types onto his side. _But why would Naru warn me not to be alone with Takaba? Jealousy? Does he think I'd be distracted by looks when it comes to business or family?_

“Well. Spit it out, Misaki. We don't need my brother storming in here looking for you. Naru says this has something to do with the company. Since when does that interest you or Akihiko?”

Misaki, being Misaki, began to babble but it quickly became a rant. “I've always wanted you to be happy, Haruhiko. And we were both glad when you moved out and met Naru. But now - your father already came by and tried to get Usagi to take your place in the company. They had a huge argument and Usagi nearly punched him. Kaoruko keeps calling me, demanding that I somehow stop your father from dragging Mizuki into this, as if I have anything to do with this stuff! And Mizuki is calling Usagi, wanting his advice, but of course, all Usagi will say is to just ignore it until it goes away. So then Mizuki calls me and wants me to make Usagi talk to him. And then there's Natsuko! She keeps sending messages about visiting the house and Usagi won't speak to her, but she won't stop. I'm going crazy because none of you Usami can just talk to each other like normal human beings!” He ran out of breath.

“Oi, Misaki!” Haruhiko couldn't help snickering. “I'm sorry, but you've really wormed your way into the entire family, haven't you? I had no idea any of them were bothering you with this.”

“Well, they are! And I don't know how to fix it, but I want to make this stop,” he pouted.

“You have a plan? That somehow this involves this young man?” He turned to Takaba, who was staring at Misaki with surprise. “Never heard Misaki once he gets worked up, huh?”

“Uh, no. Not like that. It was impressive.” Takaba smiled and Misaki blushed.

“Usami-sama, I approached Misaki first. I'm a photographer, but also a freelance journalist. I was thinking of writing something about Usami Corp from a business angle. You must know the corporate world is rumbling with rumors over this family...squabble. Don't worry, Misaki didn't tell me anything important, other than his belief you will settle this eventually. Which shut down my original story.” Takaba paused to take a bite of his katsudon*.

“And now?”

“Misaki thinks you could use the format of a published interview with me to tell your father...whatever you'd like him to understand. You say your piece, explain your motivations, lay it all out there. And earn public approval at the same time. Your father would be forced to respond, also publicly. But he'd have time to digest your side of things and come up with a calm response. You could think of me as a mediator.” Takaba shrugged. “It might not work.”

“I don't trust the media,” Haruhiko stated. _But this...could work. Father has been too busy trying to force me to obey to even hear what my plans are. He's too focused on the “rebellion” as he terms it, to listen. With this, I could make him see my side of things. My ideas are worthwhile if he'd only pay attention._

“Media is a double-edged sword, I know. But this time you can make it work for you. Use it. Manipulate it to your benefit. Create an image and shove it in everyone's face. I've ruined many plans and lives with my exposés in the past. This time, I might be able to fix some instead.”

Haruhiko made up his mind. “Give me a day to organize my thoughts. I'm guessing you'll take pictures also? Where should we do this? How soon will this article be out and in what publication?”

Takaba settled back in relief, and Misaki relaxed also. “Today's Wednesday, right? Thursday for prep. Friday morning interview – anywhere you're comfortable with – then I'll write it up Friday afternoon. I don't think that will take long – I'll just edit your words to best fit an article. Saturday you review it and I make any changes necessary. I think the Monday edition would be best for maximum impact and that should work time-wise. The Financial Times will pay me a fortune for this article. I'll call them today to make sure they reserve a front-page space for it. All the other news outlets will pick it up after that.”

“So fast.”

“Expect a media frenzy. You might want to prepare for a press conference or some other live television statement. It's very rare for someone like you to do this type of interview. Either that or disappear from town for a few days.”

“Ugh.”

Takaba laughed. “It will blow over quickly. And your father will get his share of attention too. It may make things even worse at first, but if this goes the way we hope, it will all end with a public reconciliation and everyone will calm down. Usami Corp will come out looking stronger than ever.”

“All right Takaba. Let's gamble. We can do the interview in my apartment, I think. Make it even more personal. Misaki, thank you. Whatever happens, I appreciate your help, and I'm sorry you and Akihiko were dragged into my mess.”

Misaki smiled shyly. “I just want to help.”

“I know you do. And so does the whole family – that's why they bother you so much! Go home and tell Akihiko he doesn't deserve you. Takaba, I'll text you my address.”

Dismissed, the two younger men left Haruhiko and not long after, Naru appeared.

“So?”

Haruhiko pulled Naru down to sit and wrapped him in a hug.

“Interview on Friday at my place, article on Monday. Will you be my personal stylist and stay with me for the interview? Why did you say that about being alone with Takaba anyway?”

“He has a scary boyfriend. Never mind, I don't think it will be an issue, especially since you agreed to the interview.”

“Do you speak English? And can you leave town for a few days? We could go on Sunday.”

“Where are we going?”

“I hear Vancouver is nice this time of year.”

_*Katsudon_ – a dish of breaded and fried pork cutlet served on rice with sauce and vegetables.


	6. The Handshake

**The Handshake**

Friday afternoon, after avoiding him all week, Akihito sent Asami an email marked, “For Your Eyes and Ears Only.” Attached were the written article, three sound files, and several pictures. _He does love to make things dramatic,_ Asami thought, smiling to himself. Ordering Kirishima out of the office, he put on his headphones and hit the play button.

Two hours later, Asami had listened to an amazing interview with Usami Haruhiko and read through Akihito's printable version. He took off the headphones and slid a hand through his hair. _Damn things left a groove on the top of my head. _Going into his restroom to fix it, he stared at himself in the mirror._ This is what I've been waiting for. No matter how the old man responds, Usami Haruhiko is going to come out on top of this one. Amazing what a difference the right partner could make. _Asami was sure he saw the influence of Naru on this move by Usami-sama.

He splashed some water on his face and wet his hair, trying to smooth out the shining black locks. What he really wanted to do was slap on a baseball cap and hunt down Akihito for a lovemaking session. _Partner. Lover. I'm tired of hiding us. I want him beside me. _ He thought of Akihito's face when talking about Misaki and his boyfriend. _ He deserves that sort of relationship._

Kirishima knocked and entered the office. “Boss? Your stockbroker is here for your meeting.”

“He can wait. Kirishima, how are things with the men? Are they growing bored? Are they worrying? Upset?”

“No, boss. They may be yakuza, but your men have always been a cut above the rest. They don't enjoy violence as entertainment or get thrills from danger. They aren't bully boys or thugs – we've weeded all those out. I do worry they'll get lax, start to slip in their duties. But I've been rotating them frequently to keep them distracted and constantly adjusting to new situations. I think it's fine for now.”

“And you? What do you think of the changes I've made?”

“I'm relieved. I think easing out was a wise decision, rather than some dramatic declaration. And you seem to have done it without creating new enemies or angering old associates. Crime is changing anyway, shifting to computers and the internet. Old-style yakuza are dying out and a whole different class of criminals will take their place. Let them believe you've merely shifted your operations to reflect that.”

“You're a good man, Kirishima. I couldn't have gone legitimate without your support.”

“Boss, you'll never go completely legitimate. Unless you want me to dismantle all those security cameras and sell off the escort clubs and the gambling dens?”

“Pfft. Those don't count, do they? Don't answer that. Just go get Ogawa. I have investment plans to make. And make sure my schedule for the weekend is completely empty. I intend to disappear tonight and not resurface until Monday.”

“Understood, Boss.” 

* * *

Akihito was having dinner with Naru and Usami-sama. They'd invited him when he called to arrange handing over his first draft.

Naru was effortlessly charming, with a never-ending storehouse of amusing tales and a continuous stream of friends and acquaintances stopping by the table to say hello and chat. Akihito couldn't help but marvel at his skill with people. He'd never met anyone quite like Naru. Suddenly, he shivered and turned his head.

From the corner of his eye, Akihito saw Hiroto take a step backward, bumping into the racks of bottles behind him. But most of his attention was focused on the man who'd halted in the entryway and was scanning the room. Asami. Sin Incarnate wearing dark jeans and a linen shirt with the collar unbuttoned. Akihito jerked halfway up out of his seat, then slammed back down, not sure how to handle this situation.

“What's wrong, Takaba?” Naru asked. Then his eyes followed Akihito's gaze and he jolted as well. “Oh shit.” He glared at Akihito.

“I swear, I had no idea he'd come anywhere near you!”

Usami craned his head to see around Naru. “Who's that? He's coming over.”

“Let me do the talking,” Naru hissed and then composed his face into a pleasant but cool expression. The crowd shifted out of Asami's way and he strolled straight for their table. Akihito clenched his hands into fists and fought down the urge to start yelling. _What the hell is he doing? Why did he have me do this case if he's just going to waltz in and talk to Usami on his own? Argh!_

“Good evening, Naru. Terribly sorry to barge in like this and interrupt your dinner,” Asami said.

“Don't apologize, Asami. You're always welcome. It is a bit of a surprise – this is far from your usual territory, isn't it?” _Brr, Naru's voice is icy cold now. Asami's not phased though._

“I'll admit I don't visit this part of town very often, but I wouldn't claim Shinjuku as my territory.”

Naru, aware they were on the verge of making a scene, relented. “Please, join us.”

“Scoot over, brat.” Akihito moved over and Asami slid into the booth beside him. “And stop growling. I'm sorry I didn't warn you, but this was a last-minute decision.” He put his arm around Akihito and tousled his hair.

Akihito couldn't hold back any longer. “Have you lost your mind? Not only are you making a spectacle of us after months of insisting we not meet in public, but you just ruined all my credibility and tossed my reputation as a journalist out the window! I'll kill you for this, you-mph!” Asami silenced him with a kiss.

“Shut up now. I don't think I've ruined anything, if Naru and Usami-sama will give me a chance to speak with them. And I doubt any of these people have a clue who I am. If this works, then who I am and who you are and what we are to each other won't have to be a secret anymore.”

Akihito's mind was whirling. “What?” he whispered.

“Scary boyfriend,” Usami said out of the blue. Then he began laughing. They all turned to stare at him.

“You are Asami Ryuichi? Yakuza crime lord, owner of Club Sion and a number of other nightclubs and casinos. Who, for some unknown reason, has slowly been divesting himself of all things illegal. And am I right in guessing your reason is sitting there beside you?”

Akihito had never seen Asami taken aback. Until now. Naru also. Both of them gaped at Usami-sama, while Akihito kept hearing only one thing. _“Divesting himself of all things illegal.” For me?_

After a moment, Asami nodded his head. “That's right. Aside from a few trivial businesses, I've gone completely legitimate. I pay my taxes and everything. I want to partner with you.”

“And what makes you think I need a business partner? Or that I'd be willing to consider you as one? Even if you did hear the interview already, I didn't say anything about a new venture that would require investors.”

“But you're planning one, aren't you? I can read between the lines. You want to split off a part of Usami Corp for yourself. I'm guessing you'll suggest your cousin be trained to take over the main company. Shiiba's young and ambitious and he was born to that life, unlike you. He'll marry the baker girl in Paris and change his name to Usami. Whereas you want to focus on other things, like renovation and redesign. Architecture.”

“An interesting theory.”

Asami went on. “I need someone with clout and a peerless reputation to accept me. To open new doors I can't knock down alone. You'd be ideal, but I can keep waiting if I have to. Despite my history, what I'm best at is turning money into more money by choosing the best investments. If you've researched me, you know I'm not bragging about that. It's instinct, and mine's telling me to invest in you.”

“You are formidable in your intelligence gathering, aren't you? And in your ability to put that knowledge to use as a weapon. Do you really think a partnership with me would be enough to rehabilitate your reputation?” Akihito was in awe of both men. Asami had never discussed business in front of him, and Usami-sama was holding his own. _Usami-sama was seriously considering this._

Naru sensed it too. “Haruhiko, don't decide anything right now.”

“Naru's right. You shouldn't make up your mind yet. I just wanted to be the first in line, before the article comes out and you're buried in offers. But yes, I do think working with you would be a huge signal to the community – both communities. It will take time and effort on my part beyond that, certainly.”

“This is all speculation until my father reacts to the article. I could still end up with nothing.”

“Your father is no fool, not when it comes to the company. He will see that you aren't - and never will be - devoted to that company in the way you should be to take it over. And he won't want to lose you completely the way he lost your brother. Allowing you this freedom is the best solution for both family and company.”

Haruhiko sat silently, thinking. Then he said, “I'll be leaving town Sunday and not returning until Father answers the article. When I do come back, we'll talk more.” He held out his hand to Asami for a Western-style handshake. Asami took it and a partnership was born, though it would take time before any of them were sure of it.

“Akihito, let's go.” Asami stood up and Akihito automatically followed him. “Ah, by the way, Usami. What name have you chosen for your new company?”

“Hakue.*”

Asami nodded. “Your mother's name. Fitting.”

_*Hakue_ means "pure blessing" - my choice for Haruhiko's mother's name.


	7. New Beginnings

**New Beginnings**

Akihito and Asami were silent in the taxi, all the way back to the apartment above Viewfinder. Asami had the taxi let them out a couple blocks away, so they could walk the rest of the way and be sure no one was following. _We won't have to be sneaky like this if his plan works. _Akihito was still having trouble wrapping his mind around it. He'd been so angry, and then his world turned upside down. _Asami has abandoned the yakuza world? For me? Is that even possible?_

Finally, Asami spoke quietly. “I wasn't expecting you to actually interview the man himself. And I couldn't know, until I heard the interview, that he was ready to do what I've been hoping for. Then, I had to make sure I got to him first. I didn't plan to use you that way, expose you to them as my source. I'm sorry.”

_Now he's apologizing to me. This can't be real._ Akihito's hand crept out and found Asami's. Their fingers twined together and Akihito had to fight back tears.

“There will still be danger, Akihito. There are people out there who hate me, or envy me. And there will probably be new enemies, but from the business world instead. Criminals will still drift around us, because I'm not going to ban them completely from places like Club Sion. What I gain from spying on them is worth it, and it will keep me from being taken by surprise. I won't disband the security team. That's as safe as I can make us.”

Akihito spoke at last. “Life isn't safe. I never wanted safe. I accepted things a long time ago. What you did as a yakuza was not who you are inside. I would never have fallen in love with a cold-blooded killer.”

Asami's hand tightened on his and he halted his steps. Akihito turned his face up and smiled. “Come on. We're almost home.” He tugged on Asami's hand and led him at a trot the rest of the way. Through the back entrance, up the stairs, into the cozy jewel of a loft apartment.

At the top of the stairway, Akihito stopped Asami on the first step down, so their eyes were level. Wrapping his arms around Asami's neck, he poured all his feelings into his kiss and Asami held him with a beautiful tenderness. Then Asami pulled back a little.

“Say it again.”

“I love you, Asami Ryuichi.” He laughed joyously. “I love you! Your turn!”

“Akihito! I've loved you since you jumped off that roof and stuck your tongue out at me. Brat.”

They kissed again, but this time it was full of heat and hunger and a need to confirm what they felt within each other's bodies. Hands tore at clothes, groped and caressed and fumbled with eagerness. By the time they stumbled to the bed, both were naked and panting and out of control.

They tumbled through every configuration. Asami on top, then Akihito. Asami pushed Akihito's legs apart and licked, sucked, stroked him through his first climax. Then Akihito returned the favor, but in the sixty-nine position, while Asami tongued his opening and eased it open with his fingers. He tossed the lube bottle and a condom down to Akihito, who applied the lube directly. _Nothing between us tonight._

Sliding forward, Akihito impaled himself on Asami's erection. “Nngh! Ah, shit! So good!”

Looking back over his shoulder, he watched Asami's face as Asami's golden panther eyes focused on their bodies joined together. But Asami soon readjusted them so Akihito was on his knees with Asami bent over him, leaving hickeys all over his shoulders and neck, hand reaching around to work Akihiko's cock. In between his own grunts and moans, Asami huffed out, “Come, Akihito! Let me hear you!”

“Ryu-ichi! I. Ahh! Love you! Oh, fuck! Harder! Yes! Yes! HAH!”

“Once more, Akihito,” Asami gave him no time to recover, spinning him around so they faced each other, and Akihito climbed onto his kneeling lap, straddled him. He dug his fingers into Asami's back as he was lifted by his ass and eased down onto Asami's cock. Akihito rode him as Asami bucked from beneath, bodies slamming together. Their tongues clashed, lips were bruised on teeth, gasps and cries and grunts were so mixed together no one could have said which man made what sound.

Asami, finally reaching his limit, made to move them again so he could pull out at the last minute. “NO!” Akihito clutched at him. “Inside me. I want it. Give it to me. Fill me up!”

“Oh god!” Asami groaned. “Akihito! Love you!” It only took a few more thrusts before his body went rigid and his cock throbbed and pulsed deep within. That triggered Akihito's last orgasm, completely from behind this time. Akihito drooped on him, nearly unconscious and mumbling into the crook of his neck.

Asami chuckled as he regained his breath. Pressing a kiss to Akihito's temple he said, “Hold on, kitten.” He stood up with them still joined and, gripping Akihito's butt, walked them over to the bathroom for clean-up. Perking up a little, Akihito took his turn when they washed each other, then Asami carried him back to the bed bride-fashion.

Cradled on Asami's chest, Akihito asked, “Today really happened, right? I wrote an article that is going to put my name on the front page, you made a deal with Usami-sama, you are getting out of the crime racket, we love each other? And soon we can walk around in public together?”

“Yes, my Akihito. That about sums it up. Quite a day, hmm?”

“Miraculous. I don't think I believe it yet. Pinch me. Ow! Not my ass!” Asami rubbed the sting away. Then he rubbed something else... 

* * *

_A week later, in Vancouver -_

Naru leaned against Haruhiko's shoulder as they both watched Usami Fuyuhiko's press conference where he praised his son's vision and talked nonsense about Usami Corp's plans for the future.

“He did it. Haruhiko, this means....”

“Time to go back to Japan. And talk to Asami.” 

* * *

_In Asami's office -_

“Kirishima! Get my stockbroker in here. And my lawyers.”_ Here we go, Akihito._

“Right away, Boss!” 

* * *

_In Usagi's penthouse -_

Usagi answered his phone and immediately realized he'd made a mistake.

“Cousin! I'm moving back to Japan, so get a room ready. My plane lands tomorrow at noon. Tell Misaki to pick me up!”

“No, Mizuki. Absolutely not! Mizuki?” He turned to see Misaki also talking on his phone.

“What? But Kaoruko, you can't just...!” He turned to Usagi. “She hung up.”

“Let me guess – she's moving back to Japan and going to stay with us and we need to pick her up.”

“How did you know? What's going on? I should clean their rooms...Oof! Hey, put me down, you big pervert!”

“If they're coming here, I need to stock up on Misaki.” He carried Misaki over his shoulder to the bedroom.

**Yatta! I tied them all together in a way that makes sense (I hope). Check back soon - the Tokyo Yaoiverse doesn't show signs of stopping anytime soon. Serralinda out!**


End file.
